


I am yours now, respectfully

by sareru



Series: Sterek One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareru/pseuds/sareru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this song</p>
<p>Bloc Party - Truth</p>
<p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcaIC0W3HvM</p>
    </blockquote>





	I am yours now, respectfully

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this song
> 
> Bloc Party - Truth
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcaIC0W3HvM

_I am yours now, respectfully_

_I am yours now, truthfully_

 

“Dude, chill!,” Scott said as he tried to tug Stiles’ fingers away from his collar and bow tie.

“I CAN’T!”, he got as a pretty loud reply. Loud and almost aggravated. Stiles was stressed out of his frikkin mind, because everything was supposed to be perfect. Except it wasn’t.

His dad was running late, there was no goddamn food and he was so nervous that he was about to rip his pants in half or whatever.

And Scott was laughing at him, trying to fix the mess that was Stiles’ bow tie.

“Stop laughing, go get in the kitchen or something!” Stiles was looking in the mirror and at the already fading hickey on his neck that Allison’d been trying to cover up with her make-up. And she’d sprayed goddamn hairspray on it so it wouldn’t immediately rub off on his collar. Ugh, disgusting smell, really.

When the door opened, Stiles was sure he’d die from a heart attack, except Jackson stuck his head inside and said, “The sheriff’s here.”

Instead of Stiles answering, Scott let out an excited “Oh!” and immediately disappeared after Jackson.

And Stiles began fumbling with his bow tie again. How were you even supposed to get that shit right?! With his hands trembling like this!

He was SO little away from just running off now.

Not even a minute after Scott left, Stiles’ dad knocked and came in.

“Dad!” Stiles blurted out, a little too fast and too loud.

“Hey, son,” his father said, smiling and taking his jacket off. “Sorry I was late, but you know it. Things will always go wrong when you least want them to.”

“I’m just glad you’re here in time… I’m sweating like a pig, oh my god,” Stiles muttered. “Except pigs probably don’t sweat at all. What animal even DOES sweat? … Oh my god, I sweat like a human…”

His dad didn’t even answer that question (partly because he didn’t know the answer), but just like Scott he started undoing and redoing Stiles’ bow tie while his son silently mumbled on.

“Son,” he said after a while. “I guess we’re supposed to have some kind of serious talk now about life or whatever. And I guess your… your mom would probably talk your ear off and on again because she was too excited and… when we were where you are now, she was so nervous that she accidentally kicked one of her shoes out of the window and it hit me right in the back.”

“Dad, you…”

“No, let me finish that one, Stiles. God, she never even got to know about your nickname. But… what I was trying to say, is… we… promised to be true to each other in good and in bad times, in… sickness and health…” (Stiles’ father actually wiped away a little tear in the corner of his eye, and Stiles wasn’t far from doing the same) “And we did. And you actually happened to us and… you were the best thing that could actually happen to us. Because when your mom died, I still had you. And it made things a little easier. And you two… I know you’ve been through a lot together already, and still you managed to make it to this day. And that’s why I know that you will be a damn good pair.”

Stiles chuckled.

“Okay,” his dad said as he looked at the perfectly knotted bow tie approvingly. “Ready?”

“Never,” Stiles said honestly, and he really wasn’t. If it was even possible, he was shaking and sweating more than before.

“Good,” the sheriff said and laughed. “Honestly, you’re never gonna be.”

“I guess so.” Stiles sighed and grinned.

“Come on, let’s go.” Just as his father finished his sentence the door popped open and Scott stumbled back inside.

“What’s taking you so long? We’re all here waiting for you!” he yelled and waved for them to finally leave the room and hurry up.

“All of you?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Scott grinned. “All of us.”

“Oh god, I’m gonna die…” Stiles mumbled as he wiped some imaginary sweat off his face and tried to widen his collar a bit. “I can’t breathe.”

“Don’t be such a sissy, come on!”

And out Stiles was, almost being hauled by his dad and best friend.

There was another door and they stopped.

Scott turned towards Stiles, let out a heavy sigh, and then patted his best friend’s shoulders, saying, “Good luck, man. This is the happiest day of your life.”

Scott was just about to take off, but Stiles pulled him into a tight hug. “Thanks for bearing with me, man. Even today.”

The guy laughed, patted Stiles’ back and said, “I’d be the worst friend ever if I wasn’t even able to be with you today. Now show me those rosy cheeks!” He lightly slapped both of Stiles’ cheeks playfully, then finally stepped through the door, carefully closing it behind himself again.

Stiles turned around and mumbled, “Oh god, I can’t do this, oh my god…”

His dad pulled him into a tight hug, just like Stiles had embraced Scott a moment ago, and whispered into his ear, “You can do this. I’m here with you. And when you’re out there, you won’t regret doing this. I promise.”

“I… Okay. Okay… I can do this…”

“Yes, you can! Now come on…” The sheriff pushed his son away a little, so he would stand upright, and turned him around by his shoulders so he would face the large two-winged door.

“Now breathe, easy.”

Stiles did as he was told, closing his eyes, and he was able to calm down a little, though he still felt his heart pumping at least a ton of blood through his body with every beat.

As he heard two light knocks at the door, he opened his eyes again and just a moment later the doors parted and revealed a forest in fall, the trees and grounds covered by leaves in all colors imaginable, and a few white chairs facing the same direction as he did.

Everyone turned around, and Stiles saw everyone being here.

Of course Scott with his girlfriend, Jackson and Danny, Boyd and Erica, Mrs. McCall and Peter.

And right next to Stiles was Lydia in the prettiest dress he had ever seen her in.

So he was standing there, with Lydia by his left side, and his father by his right.

And when he looked ahead, he found the one person he’d been waiting to see all day. Actually he’d been waiting for two or three days already, but he didn’t really remember right now. All he remembered was that it had been too long already.

And there he was, Derek, standing there looking ridiculously handsome in his black suit and white shirt, hair perfect as always and that sexy 5 o’clock shadow right where it belonged.

He’d just turned around from Isaac saying something to him that must’ve been funny once upon a time, because Isaac was still cackling. Though that faded into a genuine smile, that Stiles didn’t really notice anymore.

All he saw was the perfect shape of Derek’s face, the loving glare he got because the guy didn’t know how to do any better, and the fumbling of hands that actually showed how nervous the alpha really was himself.

And just as fast as the nervousness had hit Stiles this very morning, it was gone. Completely and without doubt.

As he was walking down the aisle, his smile got wider and wider, and as they were only two steps from Derek, Lydia pulled Stiles into a hug and wished him all the best.

Then she went where she was supposed to during the ceremony, and Stiles’ dad embraced his son one last time. Then he silently took Stiles’ hand and gave it into Derek’s, patting the buff guy on the back where the huge tattoo was sat.

“Thank you… dad,” Derek whispered, and after a thankful smile turned his head back to Stiles.

“Anytime, son.”

Mr. Stilinski got to the front, leaving the young couple a moment to collect themselves.

They knew they weren’t allowed to kiss yet, at least each other, so Stiles took out the necklace Derek had given him, the pendant inherited from his family. It was a triskelion, like the one on Derek’s back, and Stiles lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on it, paying respect to the people that died in this house which they had chosen was the perfect place for such a thing, and as he let go of it again, rubbed the back of Derek’s hand with his thumb.

Stiles knew how much his family meant to Derek and how much he wanted them to be here today, and this was the least he could do.

“So!”, the sheriff suddenly yelled. “Since it’s their wish, we’re gonna make this short, but sweet.”

The girls expressed their joined disapproval with loud grunts, but then there was amused laughter again.

“We have gathered here today to join these two boys, who I both call my sons, in matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy.”

Stiles felt Derek press his hand. He got that reaction every time his dad had called Derek his son. And he was so endlessly grateful for it.

“The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings – or werewolves - can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another.”

Stiles turned his head a little to see Derek’s face during the speech, and even though he wanted to turn back to his father again, he couldn’t. He was too captivated by all the emotions flickering over Derek’s face like he’d barely ever seen it before.

“Derek Hale, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Stiles heard Derek say, just loud enough for the other wolves and Stiles to hear.

“Stiles… Stilinski (the sheriff was actually laughing a little, because Stiles wanted him to say this name instead of his real one in fear everyone would be laughing at him), will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

Stiles looked Derek in the eyes, and immediately yelled “I do”, loud enough to even scare a few nice in the ground.

“Then, the rings please.”

Lydia and Isaac acted at their keyword, and offered the rings to the grooms.

Derek took the ring from Isaac first, lifted Stiles’ hand and while he put on the ring, said, “I am yours now, respectfully.”

Stiles took the other ring from Lydia, held Derek’s hand and while he put on the ring, said, “I am yours now, truthfully.”

They intertwined their hands now, Mr. Stilinski holding them together, and announced, “That was indeed short but sweet. But let’s move on.”

The couple chuckled because they knew how he had been up night after night writing the probably longest speech anyone had ever held at a wedding.

“I now with the authority vested in me by the State of California, joyfully pronounce you Husband and Husband.”

A loud yell escaped Scott’s mouth, but he was immediately silenced by Allison who told him that they weren’t finished yet, and while everyone laughed, the sheriff said, “You may kiss.”

And they did. In fact, just after Stiles had finally tasted Derek’s lips again, he literally jumped him and Derek held him up with his arms under Stiles’ butt, and they kissed for a whole bunch of time, only parting sometimes to breathe and smile their widest smiles at each other.

Scott had been right.

This really was the happiest day of their life.


End file.
